twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel Bay
= The Desert Rose ''= Known Information '''4th Year of Adelrune' Laurel Returned on October of the 4th year of Adelrune, having come back as one of the five who was Returned with Aidhreal. She was the fifth to materialize kneeling around him. She was unaware of how much time had passed, and will freely admit that she's got few memories of her past. What memories she does have are confused with her dreams. She's Effendal who was taken in by the Saek after a considerable amount of time as a slave - that much she can remember. She was never officially made a member of the Saek tribe with whom she traveled, though she holds their ideals close to her heart, and for reasons even she can't remember, she thinks back on them both with a fondness, and a sadness. Laurel tries to fall back on being relaxed and happy, feeling that these are the most constructive emotions to put out into the world. She has a sarcastic wit, and is prone to making faces. She does like a good fight, and isn't afraid to be on the front lines. She's got a mind for studying, and can often be found poking around in the Library of Solace. She's been reading the Burned Prophecy quite a bit - though she hasn't shared her thoughts on it with anyone... yet. 5th Year of Adelrune Laurel has been seeing some of Ambassador Ferdinand of the Eirie Isles. Her face lights up when someone speaks of him in conversation. In July of the 5th year of Adelrune, Laurel was bequeathed the bar in Port Fray. She has been staying in Fray lately, instead of Solace. After the bodies began to wash up from the tidal wave that hit the Eirie Isles, Laurel began to spend time on the docks whenever she could. Sharp eyed Returned would notice that she does what she can to attempt to help catalog the bodies, as though she's still looking for one particular face. She's been avoiding the front of the tavern of late, leaving much of the work to Victoria. She excuses herself quickly in conversation, and has been burying herself in work. When she can't sleep, she can be found sitting at the edge of the docks, staring out into the ocean. In November of the 5th year of Adelrune, Laurel was made a full member of the Solace Council - though her term will be brief - lasting only until January of the 6th year. She has already attempted to make strides to help repair the Council System. 6th year of Adelrune As of the 6th year of Adelrune, Laurel was freed from her duties of Council, Laurel has been thinking about what to do with her new "Free Time" - she seems very excited about following up with the Dreamers and beginning to learn Dream Magic. Laurel was also seen talking to Trint about the Eerie Ambassador, leading her to think he may not be dead. She's holding on to hope that more information will come her way soon. Not long after she sent out missives asking for information about the Ambassador, he was delivered to her in Port Fray via the combined efforts of Trint and Glynn. Glynn came running into the tavern out of breath, having traded her favorite bracelet to some bandits to keep her package. When Laurel went to go see what was in the package she found it was the Ambassador. Glynn screamed in horror (thinking she'd been hauling a dead body). Laurel screamed in delight when she realized he was alive. The Ambassador has requested the construction of an Eirie Bathhouse to serve as a place for the now displaced members of Eirie to congregate. Laurel is more than happy to collect funds to that end. She's spent the better part of the year collecting resources and influence to see the Bathhouse built in Port Fray, near the sea. Several events saw her once again named to Proxy of the Council, serving under Caeli as Master of Coin. During this year, Laurel began to see if she could understand who she used to be before she died. Occulus the Seer was able to tell her the name she was born with, and infer that it had meaning, and that if she followed it, she would learn more about herself. She questioned a handful of the Effendal in town to see what that might mean - with mixed results. Laurel has begun to write a book detailing her experiences trying to understand the Dreaming and Dream Magic. She believed she was getting further in her understanding of the Magic, but hit a wall when her ideals caused her to be one of the voices telling the Dreamers to keep fighting when they tried to capture a Nightmare to feed the Dream Tether. The Tether was shattered and frayed, and Laurel suffered a severe crisis of personal faith believing that she was to blame. Later, when Rin lost the token that allowed her to stay awake indefinitely, and the Nightmares came after her, Laurel volunteered to go and help Rin. She felt that had she not been party to causing the Tether to be destroyed, Rin might not be in as much danger. The Dreamers were told they had to give something of themselves to meet Rin in the Dream. Laurel gave the most important thing she had, her Effendal name and all the hope and promise that name meant of finding out who she was in the past. It is a name she no longer remembers. Even her journals where the name was written down now look smudged on those pages, as if tears smeared the ink. Once they were back from the Dream, Laurel tentatively began to study the Dreaming again. She's made tons of Dreamcatchers as penance for the damage she did - knowing it's not enough to undo her mistake, but hoping to atone all the same. Just when life was returning to normal, Laurel found the rug taken out from underneath her again. During the Winter gathering, Laurel received the worst promotion of her life when Caeli was taken from the town in the early hours of Saturday morning. Once again on Council, Laurel had too little time to grieve before needing to handle Economic affairs. Her grief hit her full force when, not 24 hours later, Shakes was requested to join the Dreaming. Crying her way through tearful goodbyes with Shakes, she wondered if Solace would ever feel like home again. 7th Year of Adelrune ''' Laurel avoided the rituals to bring Caeli back. It was an odd decision, considering how close she is to Caeli - but she felt a measure of disrespect going to a god to whom she had never prayed to ask for a favor. At the end of the day, she was very pleased that the ritual worked - but maintains that it was better that she was not a part. During the 7th year, some of the anger and sorrow Laurel has been feeling has started to come to the surface. She chased down Stitchers who were pretending to be Effendal, cut off the ears they had stitched on with her sword (none too carefully) and gave them to the Town Guard. People say she was channeling Saunges. She saw Mieletassa in the Dreaming, and that seemed to further weaken her hold on good cheer, as she started to worry for the fate of Mieletassa and Saunges. Laurel was left in charge of the Church of Aiden when Aislynn moved to Lion. Laurel, in her only death (a beheading by Diamonte) came back with the Stag Candle. She pondered converting to Stag - but considering how much she looked up to Aiden, she was conflicted about changing over. Eventually, Caeli convinced Laurel to convert. Laurel continued on her bath of anger by yelling at the Kaelin Spymaster and marching out of a meeting with her. From that point forward, Laurel declared that she was just a Long Eared Strange One, and no longer wanted to be associated with the Effendal. Laurel has calmed down a bit since the arrival of Ishi in town. He tends to force her to sit down and drink tea, and his company makes her laugh. He has begun to point out her own reckless behavior to her, but she tends to just respond by sticking her tongue out. The days she looks the most harried are the days that Ser Dash and Ishi are both protecting her - as she tends towards not wanting people to get injured on her account. Laurel left the fight of Bale'a'Thru a little worse for wear, as she saw a great many of her friends either subjugated by a god, or by a demon. Mieletassa, Saunges, Allerm, Hakkua (later freed), Ticond, and Carrack. When Mieletassa and Saunges entered the room, Laurel just walked over to them, no weapons, nothing, hoping that friendship could overcome - a hope that ended with her throat slit on the floor. Laurel is now acting even more recklessly than normal, though her outward appearance and smile haven't changed. '''8th Year of Adelrune Early in the year, Laurel contracted an Effendal childhood disease called Manwe Sulimo. ''For that reason, she was fairly out of commission for the January gathering, and was still recovering a bit for the March gathering - though she was feeling much better. To her delight, in March, Saunges, Mieletassa, and Aidan returned to Port Fray. She seemed to perk up quite a bit at seeing her friends again. The greatest honor bestowed upon her, however, was being invited into Amon's tribe. She now bears the mark of his tribe over her right eye, and she seems to be much calmer, and a hair less reclusive in the wake of being accepted. Around the middle of the year, during the Tournament of Solace, during the Returned's Gathering in Edge, Laurel was see hanging around heavily with both Amon and Ishi. Whenever they're around, she seems far more at peace and confident. The relationship between Ishi and Laurel appears to have gotten closer, with their banter growing increasingly casual. Her initial drive for following Dream Magic appears to have slowed though, as she's beginning to be afraid that she may pose a significant threat or burden on either Amon or Ishi or the Tribe if she continues to follow that path. In September, Laurel was whisked away by Dream Sand to have a walk through the realm of the Dream. Within the Dream, she met a beautiful woman who told Laurel that she was her mother. Laurel spent some time talking to her, feeling stunned and a bit blown away. Later that same gathering, Laurel was commanded up to a camp of Coatl by Leucraven. She had a front row seat to witness the atrocities he committed in the name of cleansing the Coatl off the earth. She feels responsible for not acting while up here, and her nightmares are calling to her from that moment. She felt the Dream tugging at the edges of town, and decided to go to the Saek Tribe for the October Gathering, needing to not be near the Dark Future Dream if it comes back and comes to pass. December found Laurel back with her two closest confidants, Amon and Ishi. It is now clear that Ishi and Laurel are seeing each other, though the relationship does not appear exclusive. Laurel was seen with her shield more often at Gathering, and (with only a handful of exceptions) seemed to be taking more time to account for her own safety and health. She was seen in deep conversations with Corvus, Lumar, and Aesa over the course of the weekend, and has begun to bury herself in books as a result of those conversations. She flayed off her skin in an attempt to help Ophidaeus, resulting in the need for her to have her Tribal Tattoo reapplied. Just after gathering, she and Amon traveled back to the Tribe to have her tattoo replaced. They were seen at the Shrine to the Gods of the Old Ways once they returned, deep in conversation. Whatever they spoke on, Laurel certainly has something planned... '''9th Year of Adelrune' The year began exactly as last year had ended. Laurel flayed off her own skin. Again. Though she's happy to have Ophidaeus back, and to feel as though she's bested the Flay-Beasts. Having that hanging in her head, that she tore off her own skin for nothing, had been weighing on her. She feels a sense of resolution now that it's passed. She is, however, having different issues with the Dream. She locked eyes with Ayan during a ritual lead by Alistair. A ritual she had been trying to avoid, but had been inadvertently sucked into for reasons she still can't place. A few days later, she heard Ayan's voice whispering in her head. She tried to let the anxiety of that moment pass, but with the kids in town all singing a song to him she ducked out to the Saek tribe to give herself a chance to think. She has finally seem to done it with the Houses as well, having been told that she's Kill on Sight with the Delfestrae, and that they want her ears. She's keeping an ear to the ground in case the cease fire ends, in which case she'll be running from the Saek tribe to keep them from being hurt by her enemies. In March of the 9th Year, more of her Saek family began to Return, much to her delight. She involved herself more with the issue of Ayan, who began to take notice of her, and as a result stabbed Amon without knowing it was him. She's still recovering from that emotional blow. On top of this, she has continued to hold hostilities with the Effendal, as she refused to participate in the war games. By April she was mostly back to herself, officiating over Wayland and Reonna's wedding. She was even seen relaxing in the new Saek Camp! In June, Laurel performed the killing blow for a Nadine Legionnaire who was in Solace on account of having been brainwashed by the Darklings. Though she feels she's something of a scapegoat, she came to terms with the Nadine Councilor on a price for repaying the death of the Legionnaire. The following weeks saw she and Amon discussing travel. In the end, Laurel stayed behind in Solace, and Amon left on a ship toward the Breach. August has proved interesting for Laurel, as the Dreaming once again takes center stage in her world. She had good dreams leading up to the gathering, which she attributed to a wish Amon made for her back in April. After taking part of the ceremony with the other Prophetic Dreamers, she's also wondering if the good dream was tethered to the newly freed Celestial. More research, as always, is necessary. During the November gathering, Laurel was given a Lantern by Ser Telesca. The Lantern of the First Ferryman. It was a cold thing, full of the souls of the departed -- and eventually the Soul of the Warden herself (once defeated). Laurel continued to hold the Lantern of the First Ferryman, in preparation for a ritual to close the Rift in Eden's Realm. The end of this year saw two large events for Laurel. She was visited in her sleep by the Red Dream, who tried to take her willpower using news of her Mother. This, oddly, had the opposite effect on Laurel -- who was bolstered by the information she was given. Laurel heard the news with three other Returned from in town, who had also been stolen from their dreams while sleeping. Three people she now feels a kinship to, on account of their being there for her (no matter in the Dream or not) when she was so blown over by emotion that she wasn't sure what to do. The second major event was the death of one of Laurel's closest and dearest friends -- Victoria. Laurel obeyed Victoria's will, and removed her heart -- to be given as a gift to Heka. She hated having to complete the task -- tearing into the rib cage and body of her friend was hard on her. But she's not one to turn down a last request, no matter what. By Yule, she felt a bit better -- but ended up being the bearer of bad news for Atilus, Blackfish, and Heka -- none of whom knew that Victoria had passed. The bright spot of Yule was a portrait done of the Saek in attendance. A portrait she now keeps on the table in her tent, painted on wood. 10th Year of Adelrune Just after Yule, Laurel left with just over a dozen Returned to march to Antioch in an attempt to liberate and defend it. The march was two weeks in one direction, took them through swamp and farmland, and over treacherous terrain. She left her things in Port Frey for the trip, taking only her sword and shield, a small bag of rations, potion reagents, and her more valuable possessions just in case they needed to barter. She was back in time to get some dinner in her system and see Eurydice attack while under Ayan's control. Laurel didn't know it was Eurydice at the time -- and she's frankly glad she didn't. During the fight, Antony came up to her and called her "the daughter". Laurel likely would have beaten more information out of him if Tynan hadn't all but tackled Laurel to keep her away from the disciple of Ayan. During the daytime, Saturday of the Gathering, Laurel tried to assist Doc Silver with some research into the disease that cropped up in Frey, starting to afflict humans -- and some Half-Fae. Her research is ongoing, but she and Doc Silver both fear that this is only the beginning of something that could potentially be very damaging for the city on the whole. Saturday Night -- Laurel, holding the Lantern of the First Ferryman, assisted with the Ritual to close the Rift. She was there to place the Lantern in the cleansed circle, and to perform the necessary surgical procedure to give Mieletassa the ability to sew the Rift closed. After her part was done, she left to fight the waves of Shades that threatened the town during the three major ritual moments. Once done, the Lantern went dark. Laurel continues to hold the Lantern of the First Ferryman, though it now has a place of safe keeping in her tent, instead of being worn on her hip. During the April gathering, Laurel once again met up with her mother. Her mother let her know that Drakon was back from the Dream, but he needed help as he was being pulled back and forth between Ayan and Mira. She resolved to help in any way she could, and was called to task on Saturday night, when Mira indicated that Antoni was coming into town for Laurel specifically. Mira and Laurel were put into the Arcane Consortium for safe keeping. They were guarded by Alestair, who summoned the spirit of a Dragon to protect them. As the fighting raged, Laurel bounced on her toes, hating being useless. Her mother indicated that there was a ritual they could do, and had Laurel repeat the words. As soon as the spell was done, however -- the world shifted, and Mira became Ayan. Ayan told Laurel that Mira was just an illusion, and that she had freed him instead. She wrestled with him a moment, screaming at him for his lies, but was left suddenly in the consortium with neither Ayan nor Mira, and only a pile of red sand as her answer. When she returned to the Arcane Consortium later that night, a single sheet of paper fell on her head. The page of a book. The first line read "She was never your mother." Laurel began to ask Orphan questions about taking her to the other side. She was too tired, and too hurt to continue to survive. Fortunately, word had gotten out about where Laurel was, and Dumah came to sit with her, holding her until the moment passed and Orphan had left. Status She still has a legacy two pins of status from her time studying with Saunges - however, she never wears her pins. She figures being the town Tavern Keeper will ultimately net her more respect then any jewelry ever could. Allies (or, people Laurel considers a friend...) Family: ' * Amon Seccari * Ali'grra Seccari * Zahirah * Dumah, of Shia'hudul * Arash * Riada * Mara * Ichius Singh '''In Town Currently: ' * Ishi * Teagan Uldraven * Saunges * Shakes * Kethrii * Aesa * Heka * Idrys * Aleister Moridaine * Aislynn * Reonna * Wayland * Sigurd * Nico * Cantobas * Mieletassa * Ser Dashel * Arabelle * Rosaline Uldraven * Corvus Uldraven * Armani * Captain Esdaline * Mr. Wiggle * Kaelan * Vasya Ispere * Celligar * Caliban Sadero * Arika Vako * Fionn Ó Conchobhair * Erebon Malachite * Stradivarius (Stradha) * Gin no tsume Aka Silver Claw * '''Deceased / Missing / On Another Plane: * Inara * Allerm * Hakkaua * Iyonger * Eurydice * Cedric * Azeal * Kiri * Tzura Layla * Whisper * Tynan * Victoria Location Unknown * Tiavin * Arundale * Tark * Caeli * Naia * Sil * Lumar * Lucas * Tsava Leko * Captain Agrafina Enemies * Ayan Rumors * "What is black and white and read all over but never, ever seen?" * She could see through the nightmare at the gathering, when everyone was seeing friends as Zombies. * Laurel's cooking is more than meets the eye -- she gained her nickname "Bay" because of the bay leaves she uses in all of her cooking. Only a few know that this is really the way she is able to control the wild and unpredictable Inara. * Mieletassa refused to speak to her during most of her first Gathering because she recognized the girl -- as an Effendal slave she had sold to Breach for being a better cook than she. * Some of the more observant Returned have noticed that she has eyes for Amon, and considers Caeli a threat to her romantic happiness. * It has been said that Laurel suffered a recent hand injury when she punched a demon in the swamps directly in the face. * Laurel's Saek background must have lent to her caring ways, as some have observed that she may also have eyes for a certain Celestial in Solace -- she seemed rather devastated by his frequent disappearances into the Mists. * It is said that the strength of Laurel's magical powers are directly proportionate to how much bare skin she has showing at any given moment. * Lately, Laurel has taken to defending Merfolk so wholeheartedly that many in Solace are starting to believe she may secretly be one or secretly be affectionate with one. * It is said that Laurel could be either a near relative or relation to Arundale Kali, or perhaps even have lived in the same Saek tribe. * Some believe Laurel to be the near decedent of a goddess or powerful fae, and that her cooking is naturally imbued with blessings which strengthen and cheer those who eat it. * Despite her pleasant demeanor, it was her seething rage that she threatened to release upon him, that frightened Esteban away. * Seeing what she might become in the future, some in Solace are questioning if they should patronize her eating establishment any longer. There are rumors flying about that what makes her food so delicious is her "special" ingredients that she keeps in a blue tin. * After seeing many strange, Saek-like plants entering the tavern. Many believe that Laurel has remembered what drug she sold in the future, better yet, how to make it. Something else might be cooking in the kitchen. * The protectiveness Laurel Bay and Caeli have shown for one another in recent months, paired with their concern for Amon and involvement with his family, have led many to speculate the love triangle is now a solidified relationship between the three. * It is rumored that Laurel and Lord Inquisitor Rex may have had a steamy love affair. Whether there was actual romance involved or if Rex was simply providing companionship in the wake of the Eirie Ambassador's disappearance, one thing is for certain; Laurel likes powerful men. * Some say a grief-stricken Kethrii attempted to punch Laurel in front of all the Effendal Elders in town and the barkeep had to use her skills as a tavern bouncer to subdue the smaller Effendal woman. * It is said that Laurel Bay exists within two worlds, the world to which we all exist and another that she created as she slept. When she is sleeping she exists in this other realm, where everything is one third the size of normal and everyone speaks in strange accents of no known origin. Whether or not this world exists is up to speculation but there are rumors within that world of a war brewing that threatens the supply of all known alcohols to the island of Tear. * In a fight against demons and Nox himself, Laurel was captured and her hand was removed for a dark ritual. Though the Returned were able to recover her hand before the ritual could be carried out, she had already had her hand regrown. Her handy extra hand (you never know when you need a spare!) has been entrusted to care one of the Returned. * Adding fuel to the fire of Laurel's powers being driven by how much of her skin is showing -- many of the Returned noticed this gathering that her footing was awful in the snow. Some believe it's because she had to cover up her skin to stay warm, and thus she lost some of her abilities. * Perhaps Laurel has decided she has had enough of the debauchery that comes with operating a tavern and has been seeking a little more religion in her life, or perhaps she's just adding to her Eirie conquests, but either way, the lusty lass has been overheard proudly proclaiming she has shown the newly Returned Eirie priest "a few things" during rare moments of Solace downtime. * A sure way to die is to have Laurel Bay as your proxy. But, many believe that that is not a bad way to go. * Laurel Bay's taverns are being sprinkled about Tear and there are secret portals being developed as a web between all of them behind her back. Soon they will be used as expressways to spread the armies of Diamante and Valdir for their New World Order. *Laurel is best problem solver! *Laurel's greatest weakness is having her hair washed by someone else. *Laurel hasn't been Laurel in some time! She has been a shapeshifter demon since January when she was "sick" and is waiting for the perfect time to strike! *Rumor has it that Laurel is running for Unity Treasurer, under the slogan "Pay the Bay!" *Laurel has been seen talking to the air, or watching something that no one else seems to be able to see. *Rumor has it that Laurel Bay wakes in the night, crying out for mercy. She seems to think that someone is trying to carve her up and cook her into meat pies. *Rumor has it that Laurel Bay is an illegitimate daughter of the Red Dream. *Rumor has it that Laurel has been relieved since some people have left town. *Have you ever met someone who wasn't Laurel Bay's friend? No. You haven't. Clearly, she bewitches everyone she meets with blood magic. *Rumor has it, in life, she kept nine Castle Thorn knights as prisoner, with magical chains she herself forged. To what end is unknown. *Laurel is V *Rumor has it that Laurel can disperse any crowd just by marching towards them *Rumor has it that Laurel's roots go much deeper than any knew. Quotes * "What's done is done, there's only what's left to do." * "The idea of dying doesn't frighten me. I died once already, and that turned out okay. What I'm afraid of is not really living." * "Money's only worth what you spend it on; life's only worth what you spend it doing." * “May your drinks be cold, and may your complaints be put on the menu.” ((H/T sharably.co writer Justin Luke, I totally stole his quote for this one.)) Character Inspirations * Luna Lovegood * Deedlit (Record of Lodoss Wars) * Reading about the Saek in the guide. Soundtrack for Inspirations: Bond "Shine" Bond "Kismet" Splashdown "Karma Slave" East Village Opera Company "When I am Laid in Earth" Loreena McKennitt "Marrakesh Night Market" Loreena McKennitt "Marco Polo" Anggun "Snow on the Sahara" Bond "Quixote" (There's a specific scene in mind for this one, but I can't say anything more yet!)